Happy New Year
by lovetheshield123
Summary: Dean can't go to a party, while Roman and Seth celebrate New Years with a celebration of their own. Rolleigns! Contains spanking! One shot!
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea where this came from. Happy New Year!

"Dean, you are not going to the party Punk is throwing! " Roman Reigns shouted at Dean Ambrose. Ambrose had been complaining that it was New Years' Eve, but Seth and Roman stood their ground. "That's not fair, Daddy!" Dean yelled back. Roman looked at his boy, he never screamed at him. One time he did, and all Dean got out of it was a sore ass and early bed time. Ever since Roman and Seth had no choice but to come and bail him out of jail and to give him the spanking of his life, he had called Roman, daddy, and Seth, mommy. It was FAR from sexual. "Dean Ambrose, we know what is best for you. There is going to be drinking and it will be late. No! End of discussion! "Seth said, coming into the room. "And you do not yell at me. So you are grounded and you are going to get a spanking. " Roman told him. "Mommy!" Dean yelled starting to sob. "No, Dean. "Seth replied before walking out of the room. Dean sobbed louder as Roman pulled down his pants and underwear and bent him over the bed. Roman removed his belt and spanked him once. "Daddy, please!" Dean begged. Roman ignored the sobbing and begging and continued till he hit 20. Dean was sobbing hard and Roman pulled his clothes up and bundled him against his chest, stroking his back as he whispered," It's over, baby. Shh. "When Dean eventually calmed down, he had fallen asleep. Roman gently pulled the covers over him and kissed his head. He walked out of the room and into his own bedroom to find his husband in nothing but his boxers on the bed. Roman smirked, closing the door behind him. He laid down on top of Seth and kissed him hard, rubbing his erection against Seth's. Seth whined with need and Roman nodded, removing his own clothes before grabbing the lube on the nightstand. He quickly covered his cock in lube, knowing Seth liked the feeling of being stressed. He pushed in, Seth moaning out. He began a hard and fast pace, knowing Seth liked being fucked rough. Seth moaned everytime that Roman hit his prostate. Roman was the first to come, Seth's name on his lips as he did. Seth was close next, doing everything he could to not scream Roman's name and wake up Dean. Roman pulled out and covered them both with the covers. "We are dirty!" Seth complained. "It doesn't matter when I plan to get you dirty tommorrow. "Roman smirked. Seth punched him in the arm before kissing him, he said," Happy New Year, baby. " Roman smiled before returning the kiss," Happy New Year. I love you. "

I don't know where that came from. If you would like me to start a multi- chapter story of this "Daddy and Mommy" thing, review! Thanks for reading and happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	3. Chapter 3

Just found out that I will never walk again. A prostetic leg is too much. I got released from my job. I haveno money. Anyone else scared, lonely, and confused?


	4. Chapter 4

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	5. Chapter 5

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.

She just died at 10:20. Please pray for me and her family .


	6. Chapter 6

I am afraid I will not be able to post anymore updates. I will however create one last story. Review/ PM her account with suggestions. Let's do it for Jamie.


	7. Chapter 7

I lost my best friend. I can't live anymore. I am done. I cut myself. Jamie did too. I can't take all of your PM's. I am bullied offline too. I have 0 friends now. It hurts. Really bad. And that's why I have chosen to end my life and be with Jamie. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. When Jamie died. When lovetheshield213 died. I am just a waste of space on this earth. My mom and dad abused me, left me without food for days. But, someone reported them and I was moved to foster homing. That's where I met Jamie. That's when I became best friends with her. And I still was, until yesterday. I was married last year. Boy, did that not work out. He abused me too. Treated me like a bitch. I think I am. But, Jamie helped me. But now, she is gone. So, I'm done. I'm done with life.


End file.
